The Bad, The Dorky, and the Popular
by Kitten4ever
Summary: Percy is your average junior at Goode High School. He eventually falls in love with the beautiful Annabeth Chase, the popular bad girl in his year. But she has eyes for Luke Castellan, the most popular boy in school. How can he, a dorky nerd that constantly gets his lunch money stolen, when her heart compared to Luke? Rated M for language and adult themes
1. Sea Green Eyes

Percy P.O.V

I sighed, stretching my limbs as i prepared myself for my first yearat Goode High School. Not that i expected it to be wonderful, as the past 15 years of my life have been nothing but moving to one school to the next, always getting expelled for something i hadn't done. No matter how hard i try to tell and explain to the staff that it wasn't me, they would never listen.

But it didn't matter anyways, those years before had been nothing but constant running and hiding from bullies, lurking in the shadows and generally trying to make myself invisible. I always was picked on as the new, weak student that bullies thought as a new playtoy.

' _And i hate it!'_ He thought to himself miserably, shaking his head in frustration. He hated getting pick on, seen as 'lower' class by the bigger, more popular, and athletic students. ' _But then again, i don't think i'm supposed to like it…'_

But the past summer had done him _a little_ good, he had grown a couple more inches and his build had gave him a bit more muscle to show. He sighed, hoping at least now he would be left alone, neither unpopular or popular, just a ghost in between.

He stood up and walked to his closet, beginning to get ready. It was certainly going to be a long day.

Annabeth P.O.V

I applied the last bit of makeup, a deep red lipstick to match my black smokey eyes . Standing back from the mirror, i smirked my famous smirk that sends students looking away fearfully. It was the beginning of another year, and to be honest i was really excited. The other baddies, as we call ourselves, Drew and Thalia, would be there. They had said Luke was planning a huge back to school party tonight as his mansion, since his parents were out, and was inviting almost everyone.

The party was one of my favorite times of the year because it always brought wicked memories and gossip about the stupid things we did while high or drunk. Also, maybe, because Luke was there too…

I shook my head. ' _Not now, lovepuppy'_ I scowled at myself ' _Stop putting your head in the clouds and focus on better things, not a boy who hooks up with a different girl every week and always shows off.'_

I shook my head and left my room, sliding down the spiral staircase much to my moms displeasure. But really that was one of the reasons i did it. Smirking, i walked outside and hooped on my motorbike, thinking about the long day ahead.

Percy P.O.V

I was outside the school steps when three girls arrived on motorbikes. The first one was wearing skinny, ripped up black jeans with a shirt that read, 'Up To No Good' and a black leather jacket. Her hair was loose, the perfect blonde curls gently falling down her shoulders. Her face had no flaws, and her eyes…...He couldn't even begin about them. A beautiful light stormy grey, with a hidden intelligence in them, like there was more to her than meets the eye. a Gods, i couldn't take my eyes off her, she was beautiful.

' _Wait, what am i doing? This is my first day and i'm already fantasizing someone?"_ i snapped back to reality, blaming it on the hormones. I looked away from her and instead focusing my attention on the two motorbikes that pulled up beside hers. They weren't as pretty as the first, but definitely pretty enough to be popular kids. They were dressed as goth as the first one.

One of the other two slide off her glasses, shaking her chocolate brown hair. The other rolled her eyes and sighed, "Drew, you _always_ make a dramatic entrance."

"Well, Thalia, look what happens when i do. I already have a boy eyeing us." Drew smirked devilishly, nodding her head towards me. I blushed furiously before stammering, "I wasn't- i was just-"

"Oh, go away you dork." She sighed, rolling her eyes. Thalia shoved her shoulder as she slid off her bike.

"Hey, be nice to the new kid." She said in a false sweet tone, looking at me with concern. "Are you okay sweetie? Did Mommy Forget to give you lunch money?"

During this whole exchange Annabeth watched, looking between the three. "Oh, fuck off Thalia." She said, sliding off her bike as well. She looked at me, her eyes emotionless except for a tiny hint of….Concern?

Thalia shut her mouth and looked away. "Fine, Annabeth. Just having some fun."

It was obvious that Annabeth was the leader of the other two. I started to shuffle away, wanting to go hide before i got any more attention, before Annabeth spoke again.

"Hey, what's your name? I've never seen you."

"Oh..i.." I swallowed. _Just say percy already!_ I thought angrily, mad that i couldn't even say a sentence to this girl "Percy. I'm Percy Jackson." I muttered.

"Annabeth Chase." She replied, before giving a devilish smirk that could send a freshman student running away. She walked past me, bringing a sweet vanilla scent with her, into the school, along with Drew and Thalia. I sighed with relief, half glad the exchange was over, before walking inside myself. I didn't know that wouldn't be the last time i spoke to the three of them.

Annabeth P.O.V

The last scene…..

I cut the engine and glance behind me as Drew and Thalia did the same. Looking around, i quickly noticed a boy, about my year, standing beside the school doors, a little out of place. He had a blue shirt on, a flannel, and a pair of jeans like he couldn't care less about how he looked. He had messy raven black hair and beautiful eyes. Blue, with swirls and splashes of green like the sea. They were ….sea green. And the worst part was that i couldn't take my eyes of them.

"..have a boy eyeing us." I left my thoughts and looked at Drew and Thalia.

"I wasn't- i was just-" He began, his eyes widening and a cute blush began to rise to his cheeks.

"Oh, go away you dork." Drew sighed, rolling her eyes. Thalia shoved her shoulder as she slid off her bike.

"Hey, be nice to the new kid." She said in a false sweet tone, looking at him with concern. "Are you okay sweetie? Did Mommy Forget to give you lunch money?"

I suddenly felt a stab anger. Why did Drew and Thalia always think they could walk all over the new kids?

"Oh, fuck off Thalia." I said. Thalia took one quick glance at me before muttering something, looking down at her feet. I turned, letting only the slightest amount of concern tint my eyes. I had learned how to control emotions long ago, a skill i had to learn because of my mom….i shuddered, hiding that memory far away..

For some reason this boy called out to me. He slowly glanced up at me, and i realized i was staring. "Hey, what's your name? I've never seen you." I knew he was new, but i wanted to play ignorant. To test him.

"Oh..i.." he swallowed. I held back a smile. I could tell he was flustered, and to be honest it was cute. "Percy. I'm Percy Jackson." he finished in a mutter.

"Annabeth Chase." I replied, before giving him my devilish smirk, watching for his reaction. However, there wasn't one. He did nothing but nod politely. Now _there's_ a boy that is hard to get.

Smiling inwardly, I walked right past him, knowing my girls would follow. Right before i turned down the left corridor, I glanced back one more time at those sea green eyes.


	2. Put in Place

**Hey guys! sorry for not leaving a intro last chapter, i totally forgot to and thought that it would kinda be useless to do so now. I Have a Rping Forum now! The link is below**

myforums/Kitten4ever/10436626/

Percy P.O.V

It was lunchtime, and surprisingly, I hadn't had any more trouble. I made two new friends, Frank Zhang and Grover Underwood. We sat at a table on the far side of the lunchroom, in a corner with no one else.

Grover was tall and lanky, with wavy brown hair, so it stuck up all over, and warm brown eyes. Frank was a Chinese Canadian kid who moved to America after his mom died to live with his grandmother. He had a sturdy build with a young, boyish face and black army cut hair.

Now they were explaining to me who's dating who, the biggest school legends that everyone new, and the social status.

"See that blonde dude over there?" Frank asked, pointing to a handsome boy with a scar running from above his brow to his jawline. He was athletically built and you could tell he was probably on every sports team the school had. I nodded and he continued

"He is on the football, soccer, running and swimming team. He is the captain of the football and soccer, and almost everyone loves him." Yep, what did i say? On every single sports team inimaginable.

"And the to kids beside him," Grover pipped up, "That one is Leo-" he said, pointing to a kid with curly brown hair and elfish features. "And that one is Will Solace-" He pointed to one with blonde hair. " And finally, that one is Charles Beckendorf." He nodded to a boy with dark skin and hair, built like an ox with huge muscles.

"Cool…" I said, distracted on another thought. ' _Wait,...they have a SWIMMING TEAM here!'_

Grover and Frank went on to explain about a group of girls named Piper, Hazel, Calypso, Rachel, and Reyna, who were the popular girl group, But i was only half listening.

"And _somebody_ has a crush on _Hazel…_ " Grover sniggered, his eyes filled with mischief as he glanced at Frank, who blushed. "Oh, stop acting like a gossiping 12-year-old girl over there," He retorted, trying to act smooth but his flush kinda ruined it.

"So, when are the Swimming tryouts?" I asked, changing the subject for Frank's sake.

"Uh, this Friday? I don't know man, you'll have to ask Coach Hedge, he runs all the athletic groups." Grover replied.

I nodded, excitement filling me. I had loved swimming as long as i could remember, and this would be a fun extra activity for me. All my previous schools never had swimming teams, but maybe since Goode was so sports attached that they had every single type of athletic game around. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all

Annabeth P.O.V

"Annabeth Chase, you're paired up with…..Luke Castellan!"

I felt butterflies in my stomach as a glanced at Luke, who gave me his signature, confident smile, like this was the easiest thing in the world. Mrs. Lupa, the chemistry teacher, was assigning us our lab partners for the semester.

So far I had noticed Thalia get paired up with Hazel, Piper with Jason, Thalia's little brother who was one of the most popular kids in the school, and Rachel get paired up with that new kid that ran into me this morning, Percy Jackson.

She seemed more than happy about this and kept flirting and batting her eyelashes at him. Every time i looked i scoffed, feeling a twinge of….anger? Jealousy?

' _Why should I care, it's not like I know him. He'll realize soon enough that Rachel is only into guys for the action, and will run away.'_

But I still couldn't stop myself from glancing their direction on more time as I slide into my seat beside Luke.

"Hey, Chase." He said as he slide into the seat, leaning his elbow on the table and cockily smirking at me. Sometimes I had no idea where he got his confidence from, wondering if the overpour of it left no room for his brains. And no matter how hard I told myself I hated this, I secretly loved it.

"Hey yourself," I replied back, pushing his elbow away from me a bit as i sighed, pulling the huge workbook for Chemistry out and slapping it on the table.

He chuckled, sliding his elbow off the table and taking his own book out. "Somebody has an attitude today," He replied, looking way to proud about what he said like it was the best comeback ever.

I held back a giggle, which surprised me. Since when did me, Bad girl Annabeth Chase, _giggle?_ Instead, I hide it in a scowl and muttered, "Shut up Castellan."

"You two! Be quiet before I see you off to detention for a week! I will not tolerate _anything_ from you, Annabeth this year! Same goes for you, Luke!" Lupa called, pulling her shoulder-length grey hair into a stern ponytail.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Luke fake squeaked, sitting up and pretending to be frightened. This earned multiple snickers from the class, as well as a sigh from the teacher.

"Now, this year will be going over the basic rules of…"

I was long gone before she finished the first sentence, looking out the window and wishing I could be _anywhere_ else and relieved that this was the last class of the day before I was free. I was actually an A student, despite what most students thought, so class was nothing more than a waste of time to me.

Something bounced against my head, landing on the desk in front of me. It was a paper airplane from….Luke? Curiosity surged through me as I glanced at him, but he was looking at Mrs. Lupa intently. Tucking the paper underneath the desk, I opened it slowly and glanced down to read-

' _Hey, Grey Eyes. Wanna grab a Coffee next Friday?'_

I caught my breath, excitement flooding through me. He…..actually wanted to hang out with me? By ourselves? I felt another airplane hit my head, and I reached up to catch it before t hit the floor. Confused, I opened that one to read,

' _Stop looking down so long, it's kinda obvious what you're doing. Also, I saw you blush ;)'_

Embarrassed, I looked up quickly and stuffed the papers in my bag. I looked over at Luke who glanced at me, grinning. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, causing him to chuckle and look away.

I scowled at myself before looking at the teacher, trying to pay attention to her. But all i could think about was what was to come this friday, fantasizing over the thought of Luke.

Percy P.O.V

I stopped at my locker, which was beside Grover's. Shoving my books and other things inside, stopped when I heard a voice-

"Who do you think you are, nerd?"

I and Grover turned around to see Drew standing in front of us, her eyes narrowed in hate and her hands on her hips

I opened my mouth multiple times before I could find the courage to speak

"What-what do you mean?" _C'mon Percy, is that really all you have? You look weak!'_ I thought to myself, gritting my teeth in frustration. Straightening up, I stood in front of her, at least a head taller.

"Oh, don't play dumb. First, you embarrass me and Thalia this morning, trying to hit on Annabeth. Then during Chemistry, you talk to Rachel all googly eyes?"

I opened my mouth to respond, furious about the accusation before she grabbed a wad of my hair and pushed me back against the lockers, our noses only inches apart. The glare she gave me was full of hate, and my eyes widened.

"Look here, kiddo, stay _away_ from us. Your a nobody and will always be one, so get away from us with a real social life. And if you don't, i will personally make your life a living hell. Now, _fuck off."_

She let go of my hair and sashayed off, leaving a stunned Grover and me.

"What the _hell_ is her problem, I wasn't _hitting_ on Annabeth and I certainly wasn't staring at _Rachel!_ '

Grover sighed, his eyes full of defeat. "Percy, this is just how Drew is. She always has to set her boundaries with the new kids and well…...us _nerds,"_ he whispered the last part, looking down at his feet. "Just do what she says. We leave them alone and they leave us alone, that's how it works."

I looked at him with shock. "How can you stand her pushing us around? No one deserves this kind of life!" I stormed off, mad at Grover for accepting this without a fight, mad at Drew for thinking she can walk all over us without a second thought, and mad at myself.

I turned a corner, not really thinking about where I was going, before I ran into someone. Rachel. ' _Great, just what I need…'_ I thought, thinking about what Drew just said. She gasped and I reached my hand out to catch her around the waist, pulling her up from her near fall.

Her red hair was curly as always, sticking up this way and that before it stopped at her waist. She had emerald green eyes and freckles streaming across her nose. She had a grey jumper on with white pumps and a black choker. Rachel actually looked quite pretty, but it would be long before I ever admitted that.

She was looking right back at me, and I cleared my throat awkwardly before letting go. She straightened up, looking at me before frowning. "What's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head in concern.

Surprised that she could read me that easy, I shrugged and mumbled, "Nothing...Just somebody being a jerk.."

She smiled faintly. "Was is Drew?'

I nodded. "How did you know?" she was obviously smarter than I thought.

"She always gives kids that have a chance of being popular a talk. So let me guess, she basically said, 'stay away from me because I'm scared that people will start liking you more than me'?"

I laughed, beginning to like Rachel more by the minute.

"Err..basically. But I don't have a chance of anything here but getting expelled. It always happens every year." ' _WHY DID YOU TELL HER THAT!'_ I thought to myself.

Rachel's eyes widened a bit. "Percy, I just meet you and you're already one of the nicest kids I know. Don't let anything Drew said get to you like that because then you'll be giving her exactly what she wants." She pulling out a pen and paper and scribbled something on it.

"Here, it's the address to the new school year party tonight. It'll be at Luke's house."

"I really-thanks but I'll rather-" I began to stammer. I didn't really want to go, especially after remembering the threat Drew made earlier.

"No," Rachel said firmly, pressing it against my chest. "Your coming Jackson. You can be my date. Drew won't hurt anyone else as long as I can stop her."

She walked away, and just before she turned the corner she looked at me, excitement in her eyes. "See you there." She said with a wink before walking away.

 **So how did you like it? With that little warning about Rachel, Drew being a bitch, A confused Percy, and Annabeth, I think things are about to get out of hand soonXD**

 **Also, If I get 10 comments by tonight, I'll update again today ; )**


	3. Family and Red

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all of the support and love so far, it means a lot!**

Rachel P.O.V

I applied the last bit of mascara to my lashes and stepped back, admiring myself in the mirror. I had changed from my jumper and heels to a pastel green fairy style dress that ended at my knees. It was a flowy fabric, hugging my curves all in the right places. I had knee-length black boots and I left my hair down, mostly because it was too much of a pain to try to put in a bun or ponytail.

I grabbed my purse, a simple white one with a checkered sewn design, and walked outside to my car. I climbed inside, and with one last glance at the rearview mirror, I sped off into the night.

My thoughts quickly traveled to Percy, and I grinned. He had no idea what I was doing since he was a newbie at school. To me, all boys where was chess pieces, played on boards by girls until they win.

I had tried, I really did in my relationships, but after Jason…..no. Never again was I going to throw my heart at somebody so willingly only for them to break it.

So I guess in a way this was my revenge, treating every boy like he had done me. I capture their heart until they give me all the action and fun I want, then i break it in two before their eyes. And so far Percy was playing right into my hands. And i loved it.

It was dusk when i arrived at Luke's Mansion, and cars were parked everywhere. I could hear music coming from the house, and muffled laughter. Smiling, i got out and made my way across the three-acre lot, past the gates and to the door.

Luke was the legendary bad boy of Goode high, so naturally, he always threw the wildest parties that bring years of gossip and stories later. I smirked, half amused and half guilty that i invited Percy. He was so goody two shoes, so _innocent,_ it was almost a crime for him to come.

I opened the door, preparing for the wild night ahead.

Annabeth P.O.V

I played with my choker as i listen to Thalia tell some boring story about some drama at school. Drew was on her phone, as usual, looking rather bored in her navy dress with off the shoulder sleeves. It went down to her knees, and was backless, completed with slits that ran down the sides

I had chosen to keep it simple, wearing a black sweater dress with cut out shoulders and a choker.

When i saw Luke, i caught my breath. He was chatting with Leo and Beckendorf, his eyes shining with mischief. Leo was laughing, barely keeping a hold of his drink while Beck let him lean on his shoulder for support. He was chuckling, shaking his head.

Luke looked up, and seeing me staring, waved me over.

"Hey Thales, Drew, I'm going to get i drink," I lied easily, standing up from the sofa we were sitting on and walking towards the bar. Yeah, that's right, Luke freakin' Castellan had a _bar_ in his house.

I walked over to the three boys, a wine glass in my hands.

"Hey, she finally came!" Luke teased. "What took you so long, i called you forever ago."

I merely replied with a roll of my eyes, gaining snickers from the other two. Leo looked up, his eyes widening and a huge smile dancing across his face.

"Man, Drew is staring _daggers_ at that dude talking to Rachel. I wonder who he could be to catch her eye?"

"Leo, _every guy_ catches Rachel's eye. Nay, she'll be over him next week." Luke said, waving his hand.

"I don't catch her eye," Leo said, pretending to pout.

"You couldn't catch a flies eye, Leo," Beckendorf teased. The three of them then started to bicker. Meanwhile, i was watching Rachel and Percy chat across the room, suddenly feeling very defensive of Percy. He shouldn't be another one of her toys, he was too innocent.

 _Woah, where did this come from? I don't even know Percy, he can go die in a hole for all i care,_

I thought, snapping back into reality.

"His name is Percy Jackson…" I said, looking back at the boys.

"How do you know, did you meet him today or something?" Luke asked, suddenly looking at Percy across the room with narrowed eyes. Jealousy. Luke was...Jealous? Why was he jealous, Percy didn't do anything.

I frowned "Yeah, something like that," I replied casually, before adding to change the conversation,"Did you see the last football game, Dallas Cowboys against the Green Bay Packers? I'm pretty sure that was the biggest game of the year, without a doubt." And, just as i expected, every single one of their faces lit up and they began to talk about it like there was no tomorrow.

I grinned, looking away back towards Percy and Rachel. I had changed the conversation because for some reason...it made me feel a little spark of something i couldn't pinpoint. Like, queasiness and worry wrapped up into one.

Rachel was now trying to get Percy to dance, dragging him to the middle of the room where everyone else was dancing. He looked flustered, and it was obvious he had never danced with a girl before by the expression on his face. Honestly, the whole scene was rather cute, but for some reason i couldn't help but wish i was the one over there, dragging Percy to the dance floor with a big smile on my face.

I looked away, suddenly scared of my own emotions. _Stop daydreaming about him Annabeth? Where is this even coming from, you only meet him once!_

But i still couldn't help myself to stare at the sea green eyed boy with envy.

Percy P.O.V

 **Song tribute: Are you gonna be my girl- Jet**

"I-i..it's okay you don't-" i stammered, my heart hammering in my chest.

"Oh, come on Percy, it will be fun!"

Rachel dragged him to the dance floor, just as "Are you gonna be my girl" by Jet came on.

"Well?" She grinned, standing in front of me. Mouth dry, i mumbled.

"I haven't ever done this…"

"Oh my gods Percy, relax! This isn't even a slow dance song, all we have to do is this-" She grabbed both of my hands into hers, then began to step back and forth to the beat of the music. I began to copy her, and we slowly made a circle as we repeated the back and forth dance.

Suddenly she let go of one of my hands and twirled, still holding the other one. We repeated this and eventually, i began to enjoy it. I forgot about worrying that my hands were probably sweaty and gross from nerves and that i would trip any moment and ruin the dance. Instead, i actually began to smile and we started to go a little faster.

"Oh, who knew you learned so quickly? You are all twinkle toes now." Rachel teased, spinning again.

"Please don't call me twinkle toes…" I groaned,

"Too late, it's already happening. It's either that or happy feet."

I chuckled. "Fine, but then you need a nickname too, so we're even. How about…...Red?"

She tilted her head. "Red, i like that. Fine, it's a deal." She giggled, and I grinned along with her.

That night was probably one of the best in my life, and we kept dancing to one song after another until we were panting and our feet were sore. We went to rest on a couch, laughing.

"I haven't had fun like that in well….in forever…" She panted, smiling at me. She had taken her black boots off and rubbed her feet. "Damn heels…you can't just let me have fun for one night..." She muttered

I laughed, "So are you done dancing, then?"

"No, i'll just go without them." She said, standing up, "C'mon, let's go ri-"

"Actually, i was wondering if i could have the next dance."

I turned around to see one of the girls that was with Annabeth this morning, Thalia. She was wearing a simple black long sleeve jumpsuit with matching heels.

"Um, i mean, i gu-gues-" I began to stammer, wondering why on _earth_ did Thalia want to dance with me?

"Oh, it's alright Percy, we can dance to the next song…" Rachel said, looking at Thalia with confusion. Obviously, Thalia had something else in plan than just dancing, because Percy recalled her teasing him this morning.

"Okay i guess…." I muttered.

"Great!" Thalia said, grabbing my arm firmly as we walked to the floor. We began to dance, and i wasn't going to say it wasn't the most awkward position i had ever been in, but pretty close. We sat in silence for a whole song, swaying back in forth.

Thalia didn't look uncomfortable, but lost in thought, looking past my shoulder with her eyes unfocused.

Eventually she finally spoke up. "So, Perseus Jackson, you have never meet me until today?"

I looked at her, confused. "How do you know my name?"

"How come you don't know mine?" She replied, avoiding my question.

"Why should i?"

"How could you not remember?"

"Remember what?" I asked, starting to get frustrated. Who was she?

"Are you suriouse? All of your answers are in my questions, if you will start answering Fish Face." She looked into my eyes, hers filled with challenge and….sadness? Anger?

I sighed. "I don't know you, how could i? What do you even want from me?"

She blinked, and muttered to herself. "He actually doesn't know…." louder, she added,"So, the name Thalia _Grace_ doesn't ring a bell?"

I thought for a bit, concentrating hard. Suddenly I gasped. "Your Jason's sister! Jason Grace! So you two are my…"

"Cousins?" She finished. "Yeah, took you long enough to figure out."

"How did you recognize me? And when did you move here?" I remembered that when we all lived in Greece, before we had moved to New York, Thalia and Jason had came to visit all the time. Thalia was only 3 back then, me and Jason being 5, so i guessed that was why i didn't recognize the two of them at first glance.

"Percy, anyone can recognize you from a mile away because of those eyes. There not exactly forgetful." She smiled as I blushed lightly. "We moved last year after dad left us." Her expression suddenly soured, "Mom hasn't been the same since….."She whispered, looking down.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concern in my eyes. From what i remember about Aunt Beryl and how my mom described her, she hadn't been the best person. Beryl had always been a little power hungry and attention seeking, which was one of the reasons she had married Zeus Grace, one of the world's biggest businessmen.

"I…" Thalia began, but the song had ended and Rachel was standing at the far end of the room, giving us dirty looks. She chuckled. "I'll call you, obviously somebody isn't happy with me hogging you."

"Okay, here is my number." I said, scribbling it down the back of her hand.

"Oh, and Percy?" She said softly, taking my hand into hers and looking me in the eyes.

"We are never leaving each other again, promise?"

I grinned. "Promise."

 **I know, i know, Thalia is older than Jason, but i thought for the story this would work better. So, how did ya lke it? did ya hate it? That was certainly a fun chapter for me...**

 **Make sure to like and follow, and comments get me to upload faster! if we can hit 10, i'll upload tomorrow ;)**

 **Kitten**


End file.
